This invention relates generally to liquid crystal displays and more particularly to a plural liquid display assembly and method.
A typical liquid crystal display device comprises a pair of spaced apart substrates which include a seal therebetween defining a cell adapted to hold the liquid crystal material. Each of the substrates has its inner surface provided with a conductive electrode pattern. The patterns on the two substrates cooperate with one another whereby when an electric field is applied, the liquid crystal material is selectively activated to either become dispersive or to change polarization whereby a display of the activated portions can be obtained. By suitable design of the electrodes, numeric and other patterns can be formed responsive to application of voltages. Uses for such displays are in watches, electronic calculators and measuring instruments for display of numeric information.
It is the present practice to individually process each liquid crystal display device. That is, the substrate for the displays is processed to form the cooperating pattern, the individual substrates are assembled and sealed and the cell is filled with liquid crystal material. Individual handling of each display is time-consuming and consequently makes the manufacture of displays expensive.